return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Karkat Vantas
Entrance Transportalize Karkat appears on the battlefield via portal. Special Attacks Neutral B - Encryption Karkat uses his Sylladex to store an item inside of a card that appears behind him, which turns into a card safe and falls down. Karkat can only create 2 at time, which fall through platforms. The safe does more or less damage depending on what did you Captchalogue. Card Safes can also be put inside Card Safes, dealing plenty of damage, but you can only do this once (meaning you cannot recapture your safes over and over to rack up damage). Character-specific items can also be put inside Card Safes. If you hold down B next to a card safe, Karkat will open it, revealing the item. Characters with high IQ can open the safes too (although it will take more time to do it for them) and strong characters can pick them up easily. Anyone else can pick them up but they are treated as heavy items to them. Side B - Sicklekind Karkat gets out his sickle and throws it. You have 4 sickles to choose from, each dealing different effects. While you hold B, press A to switch sickles. Alternatively, a standard attack making use of the sickle automatically switches Sicklekind to the sickle. *Standard Sickle - It does normal damage without anything cool going down *Homes Smell Ya Later - This is the fastest sickle, and it goes through opponents *Reggisickle - It not only deals damage in darkness, but it also breaks through anything that can deflect projectiles *Clawsickle - It's the strongest, but also the slowest; luckily it breaks through shields Up B - Transportalize Karkat transportalizes from point A to point B. On ground, he transportalizes to another part of solid ground. In the air, Karkat is lifted up by the transportalize pad, giving you a pad that you can transportalize to at any time regardless of location. The pad can be broken with a strong attack by anyone, Karkat included. Otherwise, it goes away after 10 seconds. Down B - I'M PUTTING YOU ON SPEAKER CRAB Karkat gets out his speaker crab. When you press B again, he deploys the crab. It scuttles away, then scuttles back to Karkat, dealing damage to opponents along the way. It also avoids ledges. Pick it back up with B, or it automatically crabsplodes, meaning 5-second cooldown. Reinput while the crab still scuttles projects a hologram of a member of the Meteor group, dealing constant damage. They alternate between Dave, Rose, Terezi, Kanaya, and Gamzee, all of which are cosmetic. One crab on screen at a time. Final Smash - Mobius Double Reacharound Sollux Captor calls Karkat. Now you move a crosshair to a target. You then get then be approached by some guy and there's a bifurcate program that is shown. The guy then explodes, KO-ing the victim chosen. Survive and you're cursed with great misfortune along with your allies. This include random tripping, malfunctioning traps, random moves being disabled/lacking in power, and asst. characters (trophy or otherwise) randomly die/despawn. This goes away after 1 minute or if the victim is KO'd. If no victim is chosen, the FS ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: "FUUUUUUUUUUUCKING--!" KOSFX2: "OW, FUCK!" Star KOSFX: "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Taunts Up: *scuttles like a crab* Sd: *holds out his sickle as his symbol appears* Dn: *spins his sickle and holds it up in the air* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I WASN'T JOKING WHEN I SAID I WANT YOU GONE! I'M LITERALLY RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR EXISTING!" 2. "OKAY, TIMEOUT FOR THE IDIOT! THE IDIOT GETS A TIME OUT AND SHUTS UP FOR A SECOND! THAT'S YOU!" 3. *mouth agape, then gets beaned by a trash can; gets up and gets the can on his head* 4. (w/ John Egbert) *both hold up thier weapons in victory* Failure/Clap: Mouth agape Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Homestuck - Karkat's Theme Stage The Medium - Land of Pulse and Haze Relic Sickle Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Teenager Category:Anti-Hero Category:Troll Category:Angry Character Category:Alternian Category:Cults Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Lawl Beatdown's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets